Veterinary care often includes the long term rehabilitation of an injured animal. Any rehabilitation device for animals must be designed with the idea that the animal will not cooperate with any rehabilitation regimen. The device also needs minimal human intervention, light weight, be easy for the person to apply to the animal and allows rehabilitation on a continuous basis while being used by the animal.